Bloody Mary's Revenge
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: AU. The LW,Tamers,and DD get mysterious invitaions from someone.A ghost,a manor,and a single choice.Life or Death. The couples will be decided as this fic goes on.
1. The Storm

Halloween Digimon Special: A murder Mystery of dramatic proportions.

Includes Seasons: 1,2,3, and 4.

By: Angel of Spirit (a.k.a Kels)

Chapter one: The Invitations

It was a dark rainy day in Odiba Japan, home to most of the chosen children. School was still in session though there was talk of trapping the students in the school if it flooded so badly that there would be no way to get them home, that or sending them home early.

"So, did you guys get anything in the mail yesterday?" Takato asks his fellow tamers.

"I did, there was no return address only the initials SPL." Rika says a bit annoyed but kind of freaked out.

"The same thing was on mine but the sender also put a word on the bottom. My word was bloody. I wonder what that could mean?" Henry asks, curiosity clear in his tone.

Takato just blinks in surprise.

"I'm going to go ask my friend Tai." He says, getting out of his chair to walk to where Tai was.

"Hey Tai?" Takato asks his friend.

"Yeah Takato?" Tai asks looking up from his cell phone hidden by his text book.

"Did you get that creepy invitation in the mail?"

"How did you know about the invitation?" Tai asks clearly shocked.

"I know about it cause my friends and I got it, but on one of them it had the word bloody written on the bottom." Takato explains.

"Oh. Well each of my friends and my sister's got an invite. On mine and Ken's it had a word. Mine was Mary and his was back."

"I wonder what the words could mean?" Takato ponders.

"I don't know maybe it's some kind of a message."

On the east of Odiba laid a small quiet town called Shibuya. The students were also in school but were mopping and doing things like texting and listening to music to past the time.

"So, did any of you guys get that freaky letter?" Takuya asked his fellow Legendary Warriors or LW for short.

"I did, when I read it I think my heart almost stopped." Zoe says clearly worried someone knew the truth.

"Why Z?" Kouichi asks concerned for his friend.

"Mine said,' I know your secret. I will not tell anyone as long as you come to this address.'"

"Weird." Koji and J.P. say at the same time.

"Mine was just an invitation but on the bottom it had the word Is." Tommy tells his friends.

"Weirder." the group says.

In between the two towns laid a small mansion. The mansion itself was in a Victorian style, the rot iron gate was built around the property in 1956.

"So the children got my invite." a ghostly whisper says chuckling slightly. In the hall ways, bathrooms, and four bedrooms each mirror cracks from the amount of energy in the house.

"Soon I will be free and I will have my revenge!" A cackling follows those words.


	2. The Legend

Chapter 2: The Legend

An: The couplings range through out this fic because of character death.*grins evilly* just a few that I think must go. Oh and I own nothing, not even the story of Bloody Mary. Now this leads to the poll on my profile. Well enjoy the chapter.

The students, as decided by the school board would not be trapped in school. Some of the teachers mentally groaned hoping to make them do a lot of work at college level. The students however sighed in relief

"So anybody have plans for tonight?" Takato asks the tamers and Tai.

"Nope" the all respond.

"I have an idea!" Tai says.

"What is it?" Rika asks, raising an eyebrow.

"A big story telling sleepover in honor of Halloween."

"Sounds like a good plan, Tai. Maybe your sister, her friends, your friends, Takuya, his friends, and mine could come?" Takato says.

"Sure. I don't see anything wrong, but you have to call Takuya." Tai laughs.

"Fine." Takato says begrudgingly.

The bus ride home was uneventful except for the lightning flashing across the sky in a bright blue that sent shivers down half of the students.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Takato shouts.

He looks on the fridge and finds a note. It says,' Takato,

We are on our way to the airport for a business meeting. Dinner's in the fridge if we don't get home in time for dinner. If you have any questions or want to know how we are please call our cell phones.

Love,

Mom and Dad.'

Takato grins like a Cheshire cat.

'Time to call Tai, Henry, and Takuya.' he thinks while dialing the numbers.

"Hey Tai, I'm home alone so I was wondering if we could have that party tonight."

"Yeah, but it has to be at your place. I'll be there with my sister, my friends, and her friends at 7pm." Tai replies.

"Okay. I'll call Henry and tell him to tell the others."

"Okay. Mushi Mushi, Takato."

"Mushi, Mushi." he hangs up the phone and call Henry.

"Henry, the Halloween party we were talking about in class will be tonight at seven. Will you tell the others?"

"Sure thing, Takato."

"Thanks, Henry."

"Mushi, Mushi." he responds and hangs up to call the others.

Takato slowly dials Takuya's number. He answers on the first ring.

"Hello?" Takuya asks.

"Hey Taky, do you and your friends want to go to a party I'm, having tonight?"

"Sure." He responds.

"See you tonight at 7pm."

"Mushi, Mushi."

Takato hangs up and gets the chips, drinks, and loft all set up for the party. He glances at the clock.

"6:30pm" He mutters, climbing up the stairs to get dressed.

30 minutes later, he headed down stairs slowly and the door bell rings. He opens it to reveal his friends, Tai's, Takuya and his friends on the porch.

"Come in guys." He says.

They go upstairs to the loft and set their things up.

"Alright guys do I have a story for you."

"What is it Takato?" his guests ask.

"The legend of Bloody Mary." he says in a mysterious voice.

"It was October 31st, 1956. A young blond named Mary was getting ready for the school's dance. Her boyfriend, Derrick, was going to be her date for the evening. He got there at 8pm, an hour later than he promised her.

'You're late.' was all she said to him. He just shrugged not caring. They got to the school without an incident.

'Want to dance.' Derrick slurs. Mary shakes her head smelling the beer on him. When no one was looking he dragged her to the corner and tried to rape her. She tried to fight him, but he was too strong for her. Derrick pulled out a sharp steel knife and stabbed her in the heart, slit her throat, arms and legs.

He stuffed her into a plain wooden box. The following day the police found her body, but no one caught the killer. No one cared, so Derrick got away with it.

Her ghost is said to appear before a person when he or she says, 'Bloody Mary.' 5 times, in the bathroom looking at the mirror. You will see her reflection, even though it's pitch black. Something bad will either happen that night or a few days later." Takato ends his tale as the power goes out.

"Is that even real, you goggle head!" Rika exclaims.

"Yes, it is." he calmly replies.


End file.
